


HSWC- Bonus Round Writings

by archaicGambit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicGambit/pseuds/archaicGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short works I've done for bonus round 1. You can read them in any particular order you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Photograph- Davesprite<3Doomed!Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are people who believe a photo captures your soul. For them, this is a terrible thing.  
> For me, it's one last chance."-A Softer World

She is nothing but a memory inside a drunken teenager and it makes you feel sick. You were so excited to know your Rose had persisted somehow inside the main rose but this isn't what you wanted.

  
This isn't want you wanted at all and god you are so fucked up now. You are nothing but a copy that Jade, goddess of existence could not love you, but a little part of you hoped that the beautiful girl who had shared your fucked up world could. Both of you were hollowed out and broken within a month of SBURB on your own. You remember everything, satiating her obsessions for breaking the game, her indulging you merely by being in your presence. Although you'd never admit it, you sort of hate being on your own. That's probably one of the biggest ironies of being a Knight of Time.

  
Except you aren't the knight of Time, not really. He has the godtier to prove it and you are just orange.

  
She- this warped, older Rose is also wearing orange but she's so much taller and prettier and you don't know if your brain is keening in on the orange like some sort of fucked up mating call or you're just remembering the stupid things you did to each other when you were the last beings in the universe. And it was stupid, with the desperation that you kissed her, that you thought you could make things better by throwing you both into yet another level of maturity that neither of you were ready for.

  
Those are not the memories of her you cherish the most. You still think fondly of the days when you pretended to be normal. She let you into her house on LOLAR and you went to the beach, sitting among the turtles she'd terrorized and for an afternoon she was your model. That afternoon she was not thirteen with the weight of the universe hinged on her having to give up her existence but the living version of the charming, snarky, Rose Lalonde that you'd talked to since you were eleven in a living incarnate and god you loved her most then, even if the happiness was a facade and she made you feel so stupid you loved her.

  
You still carry that photo, taking up a space in your sylladex and now it's all that's left of the Rose you knew.


	2. Beautiful- Calliope <3 Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beautiful if you love them.

Nobody is quite as extraordinary as her.  
To Roxy, all her friends had a special place in her heart. Dirk, who she had known the longest and once dreamed of repopulating the human race with. Jane, who was cute and charming, Jake, who was cute and charming and stupid. You love them, the only people who exist to you, but the love you feel for the girl who united you surpasses all of this.  
Callie first contacts her when she is twelve, linking her to friends in the past, but as much as she loved Jake and Jane, her heart did not skip a beat quite as much as when she saw that UU was online on her pesterchum.  
After about a year of conversing, Roxy sent a selfie, after deliberate practice in the hallway mirror. UU said she'd been able to see you the whole time. She is an alien, so Roxy finds this easy to accept.  
Only what she says after is a suprise.  
UU: yoU're the most beaUtifUl girl i've ever seen! ^U^

The response Roxy leaves is hesitant, afraid of this sort of compliment that Dirk nor anyone else has ever paid her.

TG: probs not as pretty as u  
TG:UU  
TG: *wonk*"

"oh no." The grey letters appear quickly on the screen. "yoU'd probably find me very strange."

TG:things are beautiful if you love them  
TG:and i love you so  
TG:thats that  
TG:okay  
TG:dont doubt yourself.

Sincerity usually isn't difficult, but Roxy wonders what her mysterious alien friend might think or even if they think of love in the same terms and she quickly goes offline, citing a carpace incident that hasn't happened, completely forgetting that she is seen. 

UU: <3


	3. A waxen doll- Grimdark!Rose <3< Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the marketplace they are piling the dry sticks.  
> A thicket of shadows is a poor coat. I inhabit  
> The wax image of myself, a doll's body.  
> Sickness begins here: I am the dartboard for witches.  
> Only the devil can eat the devil out.  
> In the month of red leaves I climb to a bed of fire. -- Sylvia Plath, Witch Burning

"Fuck, Rose. I don't want to hurt you."  
She looks like rose, a shadow of her with waxen grey skin and black fire floating off her hair into the sky. Her dream-self is even like this now and it hurts to see the dark gods overtake someone you loved so much and fuck the only reason you hate this rose is that she stole your rose from you.  
She garbles out something you don't understand and attacks, the black anti-fire-demon-shit like writhing tentacles and you kind of want to make a hentai joke except that this is serious shit now.  
The dersites cleared this street when they saw her approach, the tiny body of a thirteen year old girl overcharged with the power of the dark gods and you think that your timeline cannot persist with Rose like this, and that maybe, just maybe just hopefully there is a timeline where she is alive and well and smiling and maybe that is the alpha timeline because this purple city you've been constricted to for weeks is practically hell.  
You are knocked into a stand selling who cares what and she lands in front of you, swirling mass of tenta-shit like a cloak around her bony shoulders and it makes you so angry to see her like this, clawed and warped at and hollowed out.  
And yet you still love her, and it's so frustrating and you think the trolls who disappeared after a week might've called it a kismesis, a firey hate-love.  
You are tired of fighting her in your sleep and in your waking hours.  
She garbles at you again, and you just look at her helplessly.  
Next she screams and you can tell how mad she is about the situation.  
"Please Rose."  
She tilts her head.  
"Let's just stop."


	4. Roxy<3Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSWC 2014: Remember that one time when Roxy and Eridan started to flirt on the really lame wizard forum?

_**Subforum: Wizards in History.** This forum is for discussing real wizards and alchemists before the renaissance. Please do not reference pop culture or mythological wizards in this forum._

**tipsyGnostalgic:EEYOO TOTES FOUND ANCIENT WANDS**

check it! http://fakelinkforthisficlet.png these are the wands used by wizards of east anglia

**caligulasAquarium: RE: EEYOO TOTES FOUND ANCIENT WANDS**

    wwoww um that looks kinda like a drawwin thats also pretty phallic

**tipsyGnostalgic: RE:RE: EEYOO TOTES FOUND ANCIENT WANDS**

     duuuuuh theyre a drawing also helllooo a lot of early magic had to do wit fertility spells are you new here??

**tipsyGnostalgic: RE:RE: EEYOO TOTES FOUND ANCIENT WANDS**

    *with

**caligulasAquarium: RE: you are a fake**

          excuse you ivve been on this forum for twwo years.

          i also appreciate the separation of your ~phallic fanart~ from actual history 

          wwho are you tryin to convince with this ludicrous poppycock anywways

**tipsyGnostalgic:RE: wow the fun police have arrived**

           first of all how dare you i am the finest historian of wizardly artifcats there has ever been

           i am the greatest purrveyor of wands and chants and legitimateness

           second of all even if it WAS an interpretation

          U WILL KNOW WHEN I DRAW PHALLIC FANART, double ww guy

          :////

**tipsyGnostalgic: RE:RE: wow the fun police have arrived**

               *artifacts and *purveyor guess my love of cats sunk in hahaha

**caligulasAquarium: RE:RE:RE: wow the fun police have arrived**

                   wwait you like cats

                   i admire their disposition and regality

                   also i wwould like a comparison if wwhat you say is true.

**tipsyGnostalgic: RE: omfg you are way to serious**

also kinda pathetic

but in a cute way i guess

do you have a skype wwand guy? ;)

**caligulasAquarium: RE: are you flirting wwith me**

     its the same as my wwizardwworld.net username

     i wwould still appreciate if you took down your fake drawwin

**tipsyGnostalgic: RE: wonk**

      you need to learn to loosen up son

      maybe over drinks ;)


End file.
